Time is confusing
by Revenge77
Summary: Aileen is Bart's twin, she stayed behind with a other surviving grandchildren of the league. The weird part is that Aileen is having dreams of a twisted version of going to the past and she is also seeing what may be ghost. So is she going crazy or not...I don't know figure it out.
1. Wait what?

I don't own anything, but Aileen(Silence), Marco Reyes(Nyx), Rainy Curry(Aquamarine), Kyle Kent(Super-Ace), Ruby West (Blue/Broken Arrow II),Isaac Drake(Black Archer) and Eve Logan(Walker).(A/N:Warning big twist.)

Future:

Aileen:

I've been walking all day, my brown hair is in a braid that is on my shoulder, and the sky was as always is dark and gray. Up above it's still raining ash that doesn't look like snow anymore, but that's what I'm working for. My name is Aileen Allen and this is what Secret Justice is trying to stop from becoming by traveling to the past.

"Aileen, I need you to check this," Bart said and I walked over to my twin and checked the time machine.

"It's good,Bro,but I do wish I could come with you though," I said and Bart looked at me now in his uniform.

"Don't miss me, it wont be to long before everything is fixed and Grandpa lives," Bart said.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong I'm coming after you," I said and hoped in and left without a answer.

"Aileen, come in we have a problem," Eve said and I took off to where our base is hidden. You see Eve is the daughter Garfield Logan(Beast boy) and Terra Markov. Eve is nine by the way and got her father's powers. Eve looks pretty human until she turns into animals she is red. Eve has auburn hair, pale tan skin, freckles, and blue eyes.

"I'm here open the door," I said because I'm always forgetting my code and just then Blue opened the door and let me in. The weird thing about Blue is that she has brightest red hair on earth and it doesn't even look natural, but it is. Blue also has snow white skin, and gray-blue eyes.

"Forget your code again...How can you not remember 28934?" Blue asked.(A/n: Here's what they look like skip it if you want.)

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111

Blue is the Green Arrow's and Black Canary's fourteen granddaughter like Isaac is there Grandson and is Blue's cousin. Two more things is her real name is Ruby and she uses her mother Molly's code name in her honor. Anyway she wears: Black legging pants, purple draped vest with hood (She has many of these, different color.), black and purple plaid canvas boots, black cami, and purple fingerless fishnet long gloves. Everyday just faded jeans, dark purple tank, and white T-shirt.

Eve she wears: a outfit that works like her dad's except her's is navy pants, white converse, and a white shirt. She wears: red leggings, her converse, white shirt that says in black 'My cookie got revenge by eating the cookie monster', and white rose hair clip.

Then there's Marco Batman's grandson he's ten. Marco wears: Black cargo pants, jet black plain t-shirt, and combat boots. He wears the same stuff in combat only with a black utility belt and Robin's mask. Anyway he also has jet black messy hair that's always getting in his eyes, pale skin, and blue eyes.

Isaac is the fourteen year old son of Thalia Queen aka Stray Arrow and he has:Golden brown hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. He wears:Black cargo pants, navy t-shirt, black hooded vest, and black combat boots. He has a black panted mask on. Isaac wears: Jeans, yellow shirt that says in black 'Just because I'm wearing yellow doesn't mean I wont punch you if you tick me off',pirates baseball cap, and tenni shoes.

Kyle is Wonder Woman's and Superman's sixteen year old grandson with a bad temper. He has black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and wear: Camo cargo pants, black tee with a silver Superman logo on it, and black combat shoes. Kyle doesn't wear a mask and wears the same clothes everywhere.

Rainy is Aquaman's granddaughter that is eleven and she has:Golden Blonde hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. She wears: A green swim shirt, water proof green leggings, orange swim shoes, orange scrunchie, and orange water proof arm warmers. In the open she wears: a yellow sundress, sandles, and a necklace that says 'Save the Sea'.

As for me:Braided brown hair, yellow eyes, pale skin. I wear: red legging pants, white tank top, red leather jacket, gold lightning bolts earrings, and matching necklace. Along with the same pair of sunglasses Bart has. My other clothes are:Jeans, black converse, and white tank with blue plaid unbuttoned over shirts.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11

Story:

"Yes, I did... Now what's the problem?" I asked.

"We need a second person to go to the future," Isaac said.

"And you want me to go?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Blue said.

"Let, me guess you guys are tired of me, because I'm annoying and always hungry?" I asked and they thought about it for second or three minutes.

"REALLY!?" I cried out because they had to think about it.

"Yes," Kyle said.

"I can't believe it you getting rid of me!" I yelled and looked at my friends Marco and Ruby for help.

"No not like that...We're letting you help your brother and go somewhere so you wont starve yourself or others," Eve said.

"I only eat once a day," I said then thought about Bart for a moment.

"You still need to go help Bart though," Rainy said and just then Blue Beetle crash through the wall.

"Machine now," I said and picked up Marco and ran to the spare bigger Time Machine. Then Eve came in the room as a horse with Rainy on her back. Then Rainy got off of her back and and skipped over to us and Eve turned back to normal.

"In, now!" Blue yelled and we got in the machine. I sat in the chair sharing it with Rainy, I then pulled Marco into me lap, and Eve turned into a mouse and is now on my shoulder.

"Go, will be fine here!" Isaac said and I set the controls and set us through the time stream. Once I got out I was holding my nose, because someone punched me.

Future

I looked around to see the Justice League was staring at us. Then Marco got out with a smirk on his face that said it all he was the one who punched me.

"Well, uh hello everybody...So uh I guess we'll be leaving now," I said and was about to run when Flash stopped me.

"Woah, kid slow down...Why is there a red mouse on your shoulder?" Flash asked and I raised an eyebrow. Then it hit me he was stalling. So I quickly zipped to the right and a rope tangled around Flash.

"Issue 12!" I yelled and ran at light speed to the Zeta Beam after putting Eve in my pocket so the heat wouldn't get to her.

Marco:

After, Aileen ran off I quickly pulled a disappearing act into the vents as for Rainy she created a wall of water and ran off somewhere and the wall clasped. I also know that they dazed and confused about what happened so...

"Okay, this is just like what happened with Bart," the guy Nightwing said. I know a lot about my Grandfather's and Uncle's teams so I know who's who and their powers.

"So, you think their from the future as well," asked Green Arrow.

"Looks like it," Flash said sighing.

"Okay, we need to catch them before they...," Nightwing trailed off when we heard a loud crash off pans.

"Caught one," Superman said carrying Eve in human form in the room.

"Hi," she said holding up her hand then put it down.

"I don't remember seeing that one," Hawkgirl said.

"He could me a red mouse," Eve said looking at Flash.

"Superman can you hold on to her while we searched for the others?" Nightwing asked and he nodded.

Eve just laughed at that then said,"Good luck with that," With that I couldn't help, but smirk at that comment.

"I'll get the speedster," Flash said and zipped off.

"I'm going after Water girl," Aquaman said and went after Rainy.

"Good, Superman, I'm gonna go after the ninja," Nightwing said then head for the vents I was in, so I turned around and kicked the opening open and jumped out landing in front of him. He quickly tried to grab be,but I dodged it and smirked at the fact I was still faster than him.

"Fine, if I can't catch you, then we should at least talk," he said after a while of this.

"Okay, what's your name?" he asked.

"Marco Drake," I said and continued giving a smirk.

"Wait, like Tim Drake?" Nightwing asked then quickly knocked me to the ground and handcuffed me.

"Never let your guard down," he said and I dropped my smirk.

"Aw, I thought you were better then him," Eve said who was now sitting criss crossed by Superman who was sitting beside him. Then Aquaman came in with Rainy who had handcuffs of water on her wrist and was following him.

Aileen:

Well, I escaped the Watchtower and ended up in the Arctic.

"Aw, man I think I had enough of cold weather," I whined then the Flash appeared.

"Kid, hold up you're not in trouble we just need to talk to you," Flash said.

"If this is about the watchtower thing I have no idea to why we ended up there," I said then I checked my pocket and found Eve was gone.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me though," he said.

"You got to catch me first," I said and ran across the water and Flash was now beside me.

"Kid, I could catch right now, but...," he started.

"But, what you don't want to lose the race...Well, if you want to win you're gonna have to keep up," I said and ran in front of him and we kept this up until we came to a desert and I had to sit down.

Flash was now laughing then he looked at me and asked,"Wore yourself out didn't you?" and I nodded. Then he touched his earpiece and said,"Beam us up," and we were now in tower and Flash took me back to where we appeared.

"Okay, what's your first and last names?" Nightwing asked.

"Marco Reyes," Marco said.

"Eve Logan," Eve said.

"Rainy Curry," Rainy said.

"Aileen Allen," I said and Flash sighed.

"Bart has a twin doesn't he?" Flash asked.

"Yep," I said the Marco,Eve, and Rainy looked at the machine.

"Hey, can we leave now, this was not suppose to happen," Marco said and undid his handcuffs. Along with Eve and Rainy who escaped and they quickly hopped back in the machine and left me here.

"They left me!" I yelled then a grin crossed my face.

"I'm starting to think they left her here because they didn't wont to deal with her," Nightwing said.

"Why did leave you anyway?" asked Green Arrow.

"Probably to save your grandchildren...By that I mean Diana's and Clark's ill tempered grandson and your's and Canary's grandchildren...and because they didn't want to deal with me," I said mumbling the last part.

"Wait grandchildren?!" Green Arrow said.

"Oops, spoilers," I said.

"Well, can you at least tell me who parents are?" he asked.

"I can tell one of each's parent's name...Thalia and Tim are one's parents and Molly and Logan is the other's parents," I said then everything started to fade as if it was a dream, but then I realized it was a dream of when my friends were alive and my brother left to save the future. Then I woke up and remembered what happened.

To be continued

Okay here's a better list.

Marco is the son of (Oc)Foster Grayson and Jamie Reyes. Forrest was older than Jamie by three years, but she was killed and was cloned so now she's the same age as Jamie. They had Marco before Jamie became evil.

Ruby is the daughter of Molly Epizon and Logan West. Logan is Wally's little brother and Molly is the adopted daughter of Oliver Queen. Molly has a long tragic history with her first adopted parents. This is explained in my story Molly.

Issac is the son of Thalia Queen and Tim Drake. Thalia was also cloned and killed along with Forrest.

Kyle is the son of Dakota West and Sam Kent. Dakota is Logan's younger twin sister. Sam is another clone of Superman and claims he's Conner's brother, but also has Lois Lane's DNA making him her son to.

Rainy is the daughter of Theo and Karie or Carry her earth name. Carry is Megan's little sister and Theo is Kaldur'ahm's stepbrother who was adopted by Aquaman after his son was killed.

Eve is the daughter of Garfield Logan and Terra Markov.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, but Aileen(Silence/Quickfire), Marco(Nyx), Rainy(Aquamarine), Kyle(Super-Ace), Ruby(Blue/Broken Arrow II),Isaac(Black Archer) and Eve(Walker).

Future:

Reality:

Aileen:

"Sir, she woke up," the alien from the Reach said as Blue Beetle came in.

"Sedate her," he said.

"No!No!No!No!NO!" I yelled and tried to vibrate my molecules even though I had that stupid collar. Then something weird happened the collar shorted out and the the pod I was in exploded because of me vibrating my molecules. With that I quickly ran as fast I could out of there and to my teams base where there was another Time Machine.

"You better hurry, they'll be here in approximately 3.75 minutes," I heard Marco say...

'**Wait a minute Marco got murdered in front of me**,' I thought.

"Sure remind mind me now of what happened to me right after I forgot!" he yelled.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Just get in the machine and help prevent this from happening," he said sighing and I got in and teleported to the past for real this time. Was I got out I was in the middle a city and I was in already in my uniform luckily.

"Keep moving, Aileen, you're in Central City the Flash will be here any second and blow up the machine with this," Marco said handing me something and I was surprised that it was real in my hands.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A bomb that will go off in ten seconds now put it in the machine," Marco said and I quickly put it in the Time Machine and ran. Right when it went off the Flash appeared to see what was the problem in center Central City only to see me standing there in awe of how big the exposition was.

"Kid, did you see what happen here?" he asked.

"Yes...But I have to go now...So bye," I said and ran away in light speed so fast I could have sworn I saw smoke behind me.

Flash:

"What the heck," I said as I saw the new unknown speedster disappear with a trail of smoke. Then I went home to call for back up to help find this speedster.

Once home I called Wally and he answered,"Hello?"

"Wally, there's a new speedster in town and she's faster then me by a long shoot. I need your help to track her down and yes I'm calling Jay," I said just as Bart walked out of his room with a bad case of bed head.

"Hey, Grandpa what's going on?" he asked and you could still hear that he was tired.

"Nothing important,Bart, go back to bed," I said then went back to talking to Wally. After a few minutes I headed out to meet up with Wally and Jay.

Bart:

'**Nothing important, yeah right, try telling that to me when your dressed as Flash talking to Wally and Jay**,' I thought and changed into my costume and tried to followed him, but he lost me so I had no other choice,but to head back home.

Aileen:

After a run I just couldn't stand it anymore my stomach was taring a way at me. It was literally killing me from the inside out so with that I toppled over in a park and pressed my knees up against my chest trying to subside the pain. I felt like all I've had in the last month was nothing but water and three jars of baby food, which is probably what they gave me. Then my gaze turned to the Flash and I shrunk back away from him then to others speedsters appeared.

"Hey, kid we're not going to hurt you we just want to talk," Flash said.

"Flash, look at her she looks starved and afraid," the old speedster said.

"Who did this to you, kid," Kid Flash asked.

"Not your concern, unless you want your time fall apart, but you try being held captive for a month eating little to nothing once a day," I said and he was taken back by that.

"Okay, okay no need to get snappy...Besides is your a speedster which you are how did you get your super speed?" Flash asked.

"It's genetic," I said and pulsed for a moment.

"Uh, what year you are from?" he asked signing.

"2056," I said.

"My granddaughter?" he asked.

"Bart's twin sister, so yes," I said then my stomach starting ripping away at me again.

"Kid, what's wrong you look about ready to cry?" Kid Flash asked.

"My, stomach killing me...Literally," I said and they laughed.

"Okay, come on lets get you back to the house," Jay said and Flash helped me up.

Ten minutes later we were at Grandpa's house and they got me something to eat which was gone what was it approximately 5.98888 seconds as Marco said. So now sitting on the couch with three speedsters and my grandma starring me down.

"**I really hate to do this I don't, but why are they starring at you like your about explode?**" Ruby asked who decided to take over pestering me for Marco.

"Okay, enough with the starring it's annoying and where's Bart?" I asked and right on cue Bart was now sitting by me.

"Hey, sis hows the future is it better and hows the team!?" he asked all in super-speed.

"Not good it's still the same and...The team is dead B-B attacked the base executed in front of me then...They did something with my brain because they really messed it for instance I might seeing out dead team or hallucinating it," I answered in the same speed.

"That is so crash! Not the part about the team, but the whole being like the ghost whisperer!" he said.

"The who?" I asked in my normal speed voice.

"Oh, right I forgot," he said and hugged me then ran off to who knows where in the house.

"Did you catch any of that?" Jay asked Barry.

"Something about team, dead, and ghost whisperer," Barry answered then looked at Wally.

"All I got was a few phrases like: Messed with my head, or hallucinating it, and attacked the base," Wally said then another red head walked through the door and it was Dakota.

"So, from what I got from walking through the door is someone messed with someone's head and it's causing them to hallucinate or be like the ghost whisper who can converse with dead people. Also someone's team was attacked at their base," Dakota said closing the door.

"Dakota, how'd you know about this little problem?" Barry asked.

"I spend my free time either with my family or hanging out with a bat and a girl with who is crazy, but is smart at the same time, I think I would know about something as simple as this," Dakota said and Barry went silent for a second.

"Good point," Barry said and Jay left after that.

"So what are we doing with...What your name?" Dakota asked.

"Aileen," I said.

"Well, I guess you can stay at my place for now," Dakota said and Barry looked shocked.

"Can you handle a kid,Dakota?" he asked.

Dakota:

"I can handle a kid, and besides Sam will help me," I said and left with Aileen before he could scold me for living with Conner Kent's little brother by two years.

To be continued

Revenge:If you want to know who Sam and Dakota are read Disaster in Babysitting.


End file.
